Electronic devices have a continuously increasing number of functions and applications included. Providing the user information on functions/applications included in a device, and especially new applications, has not been solved in a satisfactory manner. User manuals in their current format do not give sufficient support for a user in getting familiar with a device and solving possible problems when using the device. That is, user manuals are sometimes unclear in their instructions and following written instructions is often a time-consuming activity.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution to how a user could automatically run a new application in an electronic device and how a user could efficiently solve possible problem situations when using the device.